The present invention relates to an improved wrapper for wrapping coins, tokens and the like and to a method of wrapping coins, tokens and the like using the improved wrapper.
Many types of coin packaging materials and various designs incorporating such packaging materials are well known in commerce and industry. Examples of packaging materials which have been used to hold coins include paper, plastic, cardboard and similar materials.
Local banks typically provide Kraft paper and other paper wrappers for coins, which wrappers usually come with a designation of the type of coin and the capacity of the wrapper printed on the outside of the flat paper xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d. Plastic wrappers are also available usually in the form of a vacuum formed plastic, which conform to the size of the coins to be packed. Such coin wrapping materials are also available for sale in retail stores. These are usually sold with some type of xe2x80x9ccoin selectionxe2x80x9d device which automatically allows different coins to drop into their appropriate slots to sort them into size and value type.
The wrappers which are given away by banks or sold in stores are usually printed with the coin description on the outside of the wrapper. This description is usually linked to some kind of color coding. For example a wrapper for pennies (typically with a $0.50 capacity) may be printed with red ink, a wrapper for nickels (typically with a $2.00 capacity) may be printed with blue ink, a wrapper for dimes (typically with a $5.00 capacity) may be printed with green ink, and a wrapper for quarters (typically with a $10.00 capacity) may be printed with orange ink. In other countries, such as Canada, the terms xe2x80x9cdimesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cnickelsxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cquartersxe2x80x9d may not be used. The coin wrappers in these countries are similar but the notation on the outside may be different, for example, the notation xe2x80x9c$10.00 25 cxe2x80x9d may be printed thereon, which would mean $10.00 worth of 25 c pieces.
The designs of the particular coin packaging systems incorporating the above-discussed materials are numerous. One traditional design for coin wrappers was to provide a paper sleeve which starts out flat, but which is glued along one edge. It is made into a xe2x80x9ctubexe2x80x9d by squeezing the two folded edges towards each other. The coins, which have been previously counted to the correct number, are then inserted into this tube or sleeve. The ends are folded over and the coins are reasonably secure within this paper tube. These sleeves are generally made automatically on equipment which prints the wrap with a one color coin denomination, and which folds the paper, glues it and cuts it to size (all done in-line), thereby delivering completed coin-wrap sleeves automatically. However this traditional design suffers from a number of disadvantages. One of such disadvantages if that the design does not lend itself to any type of attractive decorating and/or to short-run custom decorating/printing. Another disadvantage is that the design does not allow the wraps to be provided as joined-together sets, and certainly not as joined together sets comprising different coin denominations in the same set.
Another system and method for wrapping coins is by use of a wrapping machine, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,014,155, 4,384,644, 4,409,773 and 5,457,931. In this method, a flat piece of paper is wrapped around a stack of coins and is held closed therearound due to the fact that the ends are curled closed (i.e. tightly rolled over) by machine. Such machines typically operate by automatically counting the coins to create a stack of coins having the appropriate number, and then unwinding the flat piece of paper off a roll of paper, wrapping the coin roll with the paper, and edge-curling the paper (no glue or adhesive is typically needed to hold this type of coin wrap together). Banks use this type of equipment for rolling coins. However, a disadvantage of this coin wrapping method is that due to the complexity, cost and size of the special machinery needed to curl the edges of the paper, this method is typically only feasible for use by banks or other entities which handle a large amount of coins. As such, this coin wrapping method is not practicable for a person who would like to occasionally wrap his/her coins in his/her home.
Another method to hold coins in pre-counted stacks is to use clear plastic tubes. These are generally vacuum formed in either a hinged single-part, or snap-together two-part configuration. In either case these can be snapped closed by hand. Alternatively they may be sealed closed by machine. A disadvantage of this method is that although one can see through the clear plastic to see what type of coins are inside, it would be impractical to try to print on the molded xe2x80x9chousingxe2x80x9d. Another disadvantage is that a pre-formed shape takes up much more space than flat paper sleeves, so this type of rolled coin holder is not easily stored.
Yet another method to hold coins in pre-counted stacks is to use discrete flat sheets of coin wrapping paper which are manually wrapped around a pre-counted stack of coins. An example of such a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,822. Using the method disclosed in this patent, a pad of wrapper sheets are disposed within a base having an end wall and two side walls which initially support a pre-counted stack of coins. The stack of coins is then manually rolled away from the end wall toward the opposite end of the wrapper sheet until the wrapper sheet is wrapped back onto itself. Strips of contact adhesive on the upper side of the wrapper sheets holds the wrapper to the coins and causes the wrapper sheet to adhere to itself when the wrapping is completed. A disadvantage of this method, however, is that when the stack of coins is rolled out beyond the side walls, they may easily shift, skew or fall sideways, thereby causing one or more coins in the stack not to be wrapped, or worse, preventing further rolling of the stack. As such, it would be much more desirable if a sleeve having the proper diameter for receiving the stack of coins could be created before wrapping of the coins begins.
What is desired, therefore, is a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper which lends itself to attractive decorating and to short-run custom decorating/printing, which allows the wraps to be provided as joined-together sets, which allows the wraps to be provided as joined-together sets comprising the same or different coin denominations in the same set, which is practicable for home use and does not require the use of large, expensive and/or complex machinery for wrapping, which is easily stored, and which allows for the creation of a sleeve having the proper diameter for receiving the stack of coins before wrapping of the coins begins to facilitate wrapping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper which lends itself to attractive decorating and to short-run custom decorating/printing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper having the above characteristics and which allows the wraps to be provided as joined-together sets.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper having the above characteristics and which allows the wraps to be provided as joined-together sets comprising different coin denominations in the same set.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper having the above characteristics and which is practicable for home use and does not require the use of large, expensive and/or complex machinery for wrapping.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper having the above characteristics and which is easily stored.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coin wrapper and a method for wrapping coins using the coin wrapper having the above characteristics and which allows for the creation of a sleeve having the proper diameter for receiving the stack of coins before wrapping of the coins begins to facilitate wrapping
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in one embodiment by provision of a wrapper for wrapping a stack of coins, the wrapper being formed by a flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other, an adhesive applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge, and first and second score lines generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of the sheet of paper. The first and second score lines are spaced such that when the first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line and the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line, the first and second edges overlie and the sheet of paper adheres to itself in the area of the adhesive, thereby forming a sleeve, which when opened, has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the stack of coins.
The wrapper preferably includes printing on an outside surface of the sheet of paper. The printing may for example consist of printing showing a denomination of the coins, printing showing a capacity of the wrapper in terms of number of coins, printing showing a capacity of the wrapper in terms of monetary value, and combinations of these. Instead or in addition, the printing may consist of printing showing decorative designs, printing showing decorative backgrounds, and combinations of these. Further, the printing may consist of printing relating to a logo, printing relating to an advertising message and combinations of these. In addition, the printing may consist of information useful to a bank, such as printing relating to an account holder""s name, printing relating to an account holder""s account number, printing relating to an account holder""s telephone number and combinations of these.
In some instances, the wrapper may also include printing on an inside surface of the sheet of paper. This printing may, for example, consist of information relating to advice for carefully handling one""s money, information relating to savings advice, information relating to messages to children and/or adults concerning money responsibilities, promotional information, advertising information, information relating to special offers or coupons, information relating to instructions for assembling the wrapper and combinations of these.
The adhesive may, for example, be a moisture activated adhesive, in which case it may be desirable for the moisture activated adhesive to be flavored, a pressure sensitive adhesive covered with a release liner, or a contact adhesive. In the case of a contact adhesive, it would be preferable that the adhesive be applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to both of the first edge and the second edge. Two or more wrappers described above may, if desired, be stacked on top of each other and separably joined together to form a pad of coin wrappers.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a set of coin wrappers for wrapping stacks of coins is provided, the set including a plurality of coin wrappers. Each of the plurality of coin wrappers is formed by a flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other, an adhesive applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge, and first and second score lines generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of the sheet of paper. The first and second score lines are spaced such that when the first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line and the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line, the first and second edges overlie and the sheet of paper adheres to itself in the area of the adhesive, thereby forming a sleeve, which when opened, has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the stack of coins. The plurality of coin wrappers are detachably connected to one another along weakened lines which facilitate separation of the plurality of coin wrappers from each other. Preferably, the weakened lines comprise perforations.
In certain embodiments, each of the plurality of coin wrappers is configured to wrap the same denomination of coins, while in other embodiments, at least two of the plurality of coin wrappers are configured to wrap different denominations of coins. For example, one of the plurality of coin wrappers may be configured to wrap pennies, one of the plurality of coin wrappers may configured to wrap nickels, one of the plurality of coin wrappers may be configured to wrap dimes, and one of the plurality of coin wrappers may be configured to wrap quarters. In other countries, the denominations of the wrappers will conform to that each country""s currency.
The set of coin wrappers may also include a supplemental section in addition to the plurality of coin wrappers, the supplemental section being detachably connected to at least one of the plurality of coin wrappers along weakened lines which facilitate separation of the supplemental section from the plurality of coin wrappers. In certain embodiments, the supplemental section may comprise an informational section containing information such as instructional information, a message to the consumer, a special offer or coupon, advertising information, a logo, and combinations of these. In other embodiments, the supplemental section may comprise a retail header section containing information such as a retail bar code, pricing information, sales information, and combinations of these. Two or more sets of coin wrappers described above may, if desired, be stacked on top of each other and separably joined together to form a pad of sets of coin wrappers.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of creating a coin wrapper is provided. A flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other is provided, and an adhesive is applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge. First and second score lines are formed generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of the sheet of paper, the first and second score lines being spaced such that when the first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line and the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line, the first and second edges overlie and the sheet of paper adheres to itself in the area of the adhesive, thereby forming a sleeve, which when opened, has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the stack of coins. The method may further include the steps of printing on an outside and/or inside surface of the sheet of paper.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method of wrapping coins is provided. A coin wrapper is first provided, the coin wrapper comprising a flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other, an adhesive applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge, and first and second score lines generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of the sheet of paper. Next, the first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line. Then the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line such that the first and second edges overlie and the sheet of paper adheres to itself in the area of the adhesive, thereby forming a sleeve. The sleeve is then opened such that the sleeve has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the coins. Next, the coins are inserted into the sleeve.
In certain embodiments, the step of providing a coin wrapper may comprise the step of providing a set of coin wrappers comprising a plurality of coin wrappers detachably connected to one another along weakened lines. In this case, the method would further comprise, before the step of folding the first edge, the step of separating one of the coin wrappers from the plurality of coin wrappers along the weakened lines.
In certain embodiments a wrapper for wrapping a stack of coins includes a flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other and a means for engaging the first and second opposite edges together. First and second score lines are provided generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of said sheet of paper, the first and second score lines being spaced such that when the first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line and the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line, the first and second edges are attachable to each other with the means for engaging, thereby forming a sleeve, which when opened, has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the stack of coins.
In some embodiments, the means for engaging may comprise an adhesive applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge. In other embodiments, the means for engaging may comprise at least one tab adjacent to one of the first edge or the second edge, and at least one corresponding slit for receiving the tab therein adjacent to the other of the first edge or the second edge.
In certain embodiments, a method of wrapping coins comprises the steps of providing a coin wrapper comprising a flat sheet of paper having first and second opposite edges generally parallel with each other, a means for engaging the first and second opposite edges together, and first and second score lines generally parallel with the first and second edges for facilitating folding of the sheet of paper. The first edge is folded over onto itself along the first score line and the second edge is folded over onto itself toward the first edge along the second score line such that the first and second edges are proximate to one another. The first and second edges are attached to each other with the means for engaging, thereby forming a sleeve. The sleeve is opened such that the sleeve has a diameter corresponding to a diameter of the coins, and the coins are inserted into the sleeve.
In some embodiments, the means for engaging comprises an adhesive applied to an area of the sheet of paper adjacent to at least one of the first edge or the second edge, and the attaching step comprises the step of adhering the first and second edges to each other with the adhesive. In other embodiments, the means for engaging comprises at least one tab adjacent to one of the first edge or the second edge and at least one corresponding slit for receiving the tab therein adjacent to the other of the first edge or the second edge, and the attaching step comprises the step of inserting the at least one tab into the at least one corresponding slit.
The invention and its particular features and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description considered with reference to the accompanying drawings.